


a bit of a dance, a bit of a posture, a bit of a stance

by Slumber



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slumber/pseuds/Slumber
Summary: They’d started with twenty circles of twenty chairs, all arranged neatly around the central park on campus, evenly spaced out so people could breakdance if they wanted— and which Bokuto did, once. They’re down to seven chairs per group now, still roughly in what could be called a circle, the discarded seats stacked haphazardly around them, pulled away by the staff running the game. The music’s cycled through a couple of catchy pop beats, a few good rock songs, mostly recognizable and almost always distracting, but Bokuto’s reaction times are second to none— and it’s showing. Some of the crowd have even started cheering him on, and he throws them a wide grin, maybe shimmies a little extra hard for their support.Bokuto, Kuroo, and a giant game of musical chairs.





	a bit of a dance, a bit of a posture, a bit of a stance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tauontauoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauontauoff/gifts).



> I was walking by Bryant Park a few months ago and found it set up to host this [massive game of musical chairs](https://twitter.com/slumberish/status/1006288234190639105). It had to be a Bokuroo meet-cute, so now it is. Ginny and Chii were both instrumental in helping me with the game playlist! Thank you both! ♥

It was fun the first few rounds. Pretty straightforward, relatively easy— very easy, even, when there were still plenty of chairs and still too many participants that were more eager to dance than slide onto the first available seat as soon as the music stopped. 

Akaashi was one of them, losing out on a seat sometime between _[Candy Pop](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQ_POfToaVY)_ and _[Sakuranbo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RoW0bmsSOmo)_ , though Bokuto suspected that was more because of his reluctance to participate in the first place than due to any lack of athletic ability. He lifted his shoulders in a practiced shrug, waved at Bokuto, then headed over to the grassy area where the disqualified contestants from the other— what were they, circle-chair-arenas? had sprawled out, sitting down in clusters with their free energy drink and gift bag swag to watch the rest of the tournament play out.

They’d started with twenty circles of twenty chairs, all arranged neatly around the central park on campus, evenly spaced out so people could breakdance if they wanted— and which Bokuto did, once. They’re down to seven chairs per group now, still roughly in what could be called a circle, the discarded seats stacked haphazardly around them, pulled away by the staff running the game. The music’s cycled through a couple of catchy pop beats, a few good rock songs, mostly recognizable and almost always distracting, but Bokuto’s reaction times are second to none— and it’s showing. Some of the crowd have even started cheering him on, and he throws them a wide grin, maybe shimmies a little extra hard for their support. 

The DJ stops just before _[Teacher Teacher](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7DwAwNNHaW8)_ gets to its hook and Bokuto almost— _almost_ — misses it. He skip-tackles a tall guy with short blond hair and glasses, giving him a ‘what-can-you-do’ shrug when he grabs the seat he’d been aiming for. “Better luck next time, sorry!” he says cheerfully.

“Whoa, that was a real cool move!” the guy next to him says. Bokuto hears the voice first, has to look down to see who’s speaking. He’s met with a cheerful grin and an explosion of orange hair, wild like a lion’s mane.

“Thanks!” Bokuroo says, hopping up when the chorus of _[Synchronicity](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Iktek0cc1E)_ starts playing. His chest maybe puffs out a little. “But I’m not gonna spare you just because.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it!” the guy says, and Bokuto almost feels bad when the last song for the preliminary round comes down to the two of them and his much longer legs reach the chair a hair of a second faster.

“An honor losing to you, senpai!” Orange Kouhai says, standing up straight and saluting Bokuto in a way that felt overly sincere and not exaggerated, his bottom lip jutting out and quivering a tad. 

“Aw, I’m gonna miss that guy,” Bokuto says to no one in particular while the finalists wait for the staff to put the final circle together. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll make sure you get to talk to him real soon,” someone says, the smirk implied in the tone of his voice. 

Bokuto raises both eyebrows. “Ohoho?” he asks, finding a guy with slits for eyes and obnoxious hair sneering at him.

“Because you’ll be out early,” he says airily.

Someone else snorts behind him. Bokuto turns to look and comes face to face with a lanky man, face half-covered in messy black hair, eyes sharp like a cat’s and smirk just as sly. “Brutal burn, Daishou,” he drawls. “As we all know, all the best ones need to be explained, amirite?”

“Mind your own business, Kuroo.”

“Like you were minding yours?”

If Daishou had a comeback he doesn’t get to it, his mouth opening to retort just as the DJ announces the second and final round of musical chairs is about to begin. Bokuto catches Kuroo’s gaze just then, and he laughs at the way Kuroo rolls his eyes at Daishou.

And just like that, an alliance is formed.

Bokuto doesn’t really think about it. He’s too focused on the first few rounds, too deep in the zone to even notice what song is playing, just the stop-start of sound, dancing cut abruptly by reactive runs for open seats. 

Six songs in, Kuroo hip-checks a smaller man out of the way of two open seats, letting Bokuto get the one next to him.

“You’re welcome,” he says, flashing Bokuto a grin. 

Bokuto must have been dancing a lot; suddenly he’s short of breath. “Didn’t need it, but thanks,” he says. “I’ll get you back next time.”

“Counting on it.”

And Bokuto is a man of his word. Two songs later he shoulders a stocky guy with black hair out of the way, presenting the seat to Kuroo with a flourish.

“Why thank you, kind sir,” Kuroo says, sticking out a long leg to trip another player before he could reach the seat reserved for Bokuto after three consecutive Kyary Pamyu Pamyu songs.

Bokuto gives him a thumbs up, laughing when the beat of the next song comes on and Kuroo’s eyes go wide. “[This is my song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6T0wOMsNrI)!” he declares, moving so much more enthusiastically than he’d already been that Bokuto has no choice but to join in. 

They barely miss both getting kicked out when the music stops, high fiving each other and laughing breathlessly because they manage anyway.

The only other guy left when it’s down to three never stood a chance.

“Well,” Kuroo says as the DJ puts _[Mic Drop](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8mBHDHIb-kM)_ on, his wide smile crinkling the corners of his eyes. “This was fun. But all good things must come to an end, yeah?”

“Sure.” Bokuto returns the grin. “No hard feelings?”

“Don’t worry, I’m a very gracious winner.”

Bokuto barks out a laugh, and he realizes the music’s playing longer than the DJ had let the other songs go on. He and Kuroo circle the last chair left between them, Bokuto’s eyes flitting from chair to Kuroo and back again, body moving to the music but primed, at the same time, to close the distance between him and the chair faster than Kuroo could even— 

And then there is silence, and a millisecond’s reaction time, and blood pumping through his legs as he makes a run for it, sliding home just fast enough, just one moment sooner, so that his butt hits the seat before anything else and Kuroo lands on his lap instead.

“Hah!” Bokuto crows, pumping his fists in the air. “I win!” he says, eyes going wide when he realizes he’s still got a lapful of Kuroo, who’s looking down on him with a sly smile.

“Oho?” Kuroo murmurs, the timber of his voice low and heart-stopping. “Then how come I’m exactly where I wanted to be?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/slumberish) if you wanna say hi! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are love! <3


End file.
